official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandi X Cupcake
Pandi x Cupcake The game was a close tie, ending at half time. All the fans on the rivaling school's bleachers hollered for their favorite fuckboy on the basketball team. Whereas they didn't know, a shadowy figure was dashing through the shadows under the bleachers. A young masochistic girl named Pandi roamed around under the bleachers, her face turning red at the sight of a wonderful sea of different colored Panties. She then whips out her camera and starts to take photos. "Hey, do you see flashing under the bleachers?" Endxr asked curiously as he attempts to peer under the bleachers, merely being pushed back and shoved by Lurantise sitting next to him for knocking into her. "Watch where you're going." Lurantise glared sharply. "I'm sorry, but what if there's a pervert roaming around taking pantieshots of all the girls?" Endxr explained, as Lurantise jolted up blocking her panties from below. There's a groan of annoyance heard under the bleachers. "Ill go beat the shit out of whoever the pervert is. Might as well do so since Pandi said she was going to the bathroom. She's been gone for some time, probably taking a shit." Cupcake got up with a sigh, and lazily walked across a sea of shoulders and heads. "Come back soon with that pervert beaten the shit out of. Half time break is almost over." Endxr is heard yelling to Cupcake. She makes her way toward the corner.As the silhouette of a figure is seen to moves around with the constant flash of cameras, Cupcake leans in closer, step by step. She slowly flips out her phone, and suddenly turns on flashlight. "Who the hell are you, taking pictures of innocent schoolgirl's panti-" Cupcake starts to scold angrily, as her eyes fix on the exposed figure. Her jaw drops, as her eyes go wide. "Pandi..is this really what you've been doing?" Cupcake's eyes start to glow red, as a blank smile creeps up the side of her mouth. Pandi's face, red with a little drool stops in its tracks. She begins to back up against the bleachers. The angrily planted footsteps of Cupcake vibrated through under the bleachers, where only the faint sound of cheering and the occasional roar of stomping accrued. Cupcake begins to inch closer and closer to Pandi, starting into a full sprint. "N-No, please, don't hurt me!" Pandi says, as instead of her jawline getting broken, she finds herself without her pants on. "W-what are you gonna do to me?" Pandi asks as her bra and shirt are taken off. "You've been a very very naughty girl. One of the girls you lewded was Mud. How could you?!" Cupcake demands to know, fiddling with Pandi''s breasts, loosened without the restraints of the bra. "Get on the floor." Cupcake says, and as Pandi tries to explain how she needs the camera, her own panties are shoved in her mouth, and the camera is smashed against the wall- broken into pieces. Pandi screeches with her muffled speech. A sound resembling "Why" escapes from the panties shoved crudely in her mouth. "You won't need those pictures when I'm done with you, naughty girl." Cupcake explains, as her skirt and panties drop, revealing thick thighs and curvy hips. She kneels down and rubs Pandi's pussy. "So wet already? What a naughty girl you truly are. You're going to be punished now. Pay for salvation." Cupcake drops down as she bends over to suck on Pandi's nipple. "You think it's gonna be this easy? Just feeling good to your punishment to be over? Well it isn't." Cupcake then begins to bite the hard tips of the nipple. Pandi's head springs up, groaning in pain. Cupcake's fingers dig deep inside, breaking through Pandi's hymen. The squishing noises of the bulging insides squirt out erotic noises. Cupcake then reaches in her bag, and pulls out two tweezers. Oh god, no. Pandi thinks quickly, as she tries to struggle but is pinned to the wall. The tweezers snapped on her nipples, as she falls back to the ground, her nipples becoming even harder, and her moans and breath becoming more and more intense. Cupcake then turns around, merely to sit on Pandi's upper chest, her tits still bouncing up and down from the clips attached to her nipples. Cupcake then makes a forward humping movement, sloshing her pussy in Pandi's face back and forth. Pandi's pussy gets wetter and wetter, as it overflows with precum, dripping from the edges. Her entire pelvis smashes into Pandi's face, suffocating her with seductive smells and dripping liquid. "I'm cumming, lick it all up!" Cupcake moans out the command, as she jolts up and down, causing Pandi's tits to bounce yet again. The redness of her nipples start to swell, becoming harder and harder like dried grains of rice. Cupcake shrieks, as sticky liquid gushes out of her pussy, falling like a waterfall into Pandi's gaping mouth. Little did Pandi know that the nipple clips were preventing her from feeling Cupcake's toe wriggling around in her pussy, as if someone was reaching deep into a pocket to find something. Pandi's pussy starts to bulge. "Its my turn to cum, I'm a bad girl! Make me dirty and sticky all over, I'm begging you! Punish me harder!" Pandi screams, as her ass is slapped continuously and having two fingers dig deep into her pussy. Cupcake's fingers moisten each time she digs then deep inside. "I'm cumming too, please massage my pussy and drink all this bad girl's yucky water!" Pandi moans, as she finally has her nipple clips taken off, and has her tits smacked. They jiggled all over her chest, bouncing in almost every direction. A powerful stream of white liquid plopped out of Pandi's pussy, slowly stringing out into a spread out pile of cum. Pandi lays there helplessly, as cupcake walks away after putting her clothes back. Lying on the floor, her exposed body lays in a puddle of cum and a lesson learned. "You were gone for the entire rest of the game. We won! The Brick Bronze basketball team sucks balls." Endxr explains. "You weren't doing anything..perverted with that peeping Tom? Were you?" Mud eyes Cupcake coldly. "N-No, of course not!" Cupcake denies, with a nervous smile. That would actually be accurate if Tom was used to describe a girl name. Cupcake thought, as they walked away out of the gym.